the Umbreon warrior defender of light
by dragonrider87
Summary: Alex is a shiny umbreon who is an outcast because of her dream to be warrior and how she is and acts different from the rest so she runs away to become stronger and show them what a true warrior is and how she discovers she is actually part of a legend. bad summary but the story is good so please read. disclaimer i do not own pokemon,sadly.STORY COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Long long long ago... before life... before earth... before time... Arceus created earth and created 2 guardians one of light Cresselia and one of dark Darkrai both protected the earth and the pokemon that lived there. However before long Darkrai wanted to be more powerful more powerful than Arceus so he took all dark and ghosts and declared war. Cresselia tried to defeat Darkrai... but sadly failed. So Arceus created a warrior. one who would destroy Darkrai this warrior was an umbreon named breeze because of his power his rings were a light blue and he had golden yellow eyes rather than golden yellow rings and blood red eyes. this Umbeon was more powerful than any normal Umbreon. He went to battle alone and beat Darkrai by banishing him to the underworld. however Darkrai declared he would return and become ruler of the pokemon world. so breeze also made a prophecy that another umbreon like him would be born along with 4 others would be born and destroy Darkrai and the shiny of the group would become the true ruler of the pokemon world. so after the pokemon world was at peace and a king was made to be the ruler ... so soon after any pokemon born with a different color than its own kind was called a shiny and was thought to be stronger than the rest however they all were just the same as the rest ... and so our story starts in the kingdom town with a shiny eevee named Alex...

d rider: CLIFF HANGER! alright that concludes the first chapter so please read and reveiw tell me what you think or what i could do to make the story better so bye bye for now :)


	2. Chapter 2 the outcast

chapter 1 the outcast

Alex POV

"ALEX WAKE UP YOUR GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL !" i hear my mom call downstairs. i groan i hated school. not because we have to wake up early or that we have to do so much work. its because i'm pretty much the biggest loser in school. i'm made fun of. i'm bullied . and well you get the picture. i have not ONE friend. the only thing i have is my family and even they are sometimes against me. so i pull myself out of bed and brush my fur. oh and i forgot the biggest reason i'm bullied is because i'm a shiny. that's right i'm a shiny now a shiny is REALLY rare so why would i be bullied. because i am the ONLY eevee to EVER be shiny no other eevee has been reported to be shiny... so i'm bullied for that. so after i finish i put on my blue bandana. my mom thinks its to boyish but that's just the way i am. after that i walk into the kitchen. there i see my mom cooking and my dad and big brother eating. so i sit down and start eating to. my dad is a jolteon named bolto. my mom is a glaceon named snow. and my brother is a leafeon named swift. " Alex i thought I said that its not lady like to were that bandana " my mom states. i groan " but mom if i'm going to be a warrior i can't were something like a flower in my hair" i say and then everyone stops and stares at me. yes its true . my dream is to be a strong brave warrior and one day even be the commander of king kyruno's army but... a dream like that for a GIRL ... its not easy. " Alex you know you will never be a warrior " says swift. see what i mean? even my own family is against me being a warrior. " that is true Alex you should be like other girls and buy jewelry and stuff" says my dad. well if i was like other girls i would act the same and want to be what every other girl wants to be... a princess. i sighs and look at my porage. we are a poor family so we don't have much. " i'm going to school " i mumble and i get up and walk out the door. as i walk everyone stares. and thats what pretty much all my mornings are. i'm the outcast of this town.

d rider : ok that concludes this chapter. hope you all liked it. also just so you all know the story takes place in like the years were they had kings and queens and nobles and such.


	3. Chapter 3 the new student and new friend

chapter 3 the new student and a new friend

Alex POV

i look at the clock in the school. 10 minutes till school starts. ( alex is in high school btw) so I walk to my first class with is history. as I walk in I see everyone look at me and they all start talking about me and how i'm dumb and stupid and how my dream will never come true. so I go sit in the back corner like I always do. I takes out my book and read it for a little bit. " well well well if it isn't the loser of the school " says the most annoying voice in my opinion. katty, she is a skitty. her group makes up of a buneary and a kirlia. I ignore her and continue reading my book. " whats that book about HUH? is it about how to be normal" she says snotty " yeah is it" says the buneary. "no actually it tells me how to not be a brat like you " I say back . katty showed a face of disgust. " haha very funny but really what does a loser like you read" she says and then I know what to say next. " you know if you actually learned how to read you might know"I say and the whole class goes OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. she then yells a little. " you better watch your tongue before this gets ugly" the class then makes more noise as they gather around us. so i stand up and look at her and smirk. " oh it already has cause your here ". the class went wild with surprise with that. but just before she can say something else the teacher miss gardevoir or miss g walks in. " alright class take your seats. so katty goes to sit down and so do I" today class we have a new student his name is jake" she says and then a eevee comes out from behind her. he smiles brightly " hello my name is jake " I look over and see katty pretty much drooling on her desk. "careful katty you drool any more your desk will be a lake" says the pikachu up front named spark. katty stopped and sits up. "well jake you go sit next to Alex then" _' maybe he might be my friend'_ I thought. " its easy to know who she is cause here fur is silver and she is the biggest loser here" says spark. " yeah what girl would want to be a warrior and how would she even be one" says a shinx named speed. then the whole class burst into laughter. i shrink back in my desk and my ears flatten down . ' _i guess not_ ' I thought again. " now class its not nice to make fun of other peoples dream" says miss g. so after that jake walks and sits in the desk next to me. " I think that's a cool dream actually " I hear him say. my heart feels warm at his words and I smile. " thanks " he smiles and turns to the teacher and she starts the lesson witch is about the tale of the umbreon warrior named breeze. ( that's the story i told in the first chapter just so you know) as I listen I think. '_ well at least the warrior breeze was not made fun of' _

2 hours later

Jake POV

I walked out of my second to last class. and headed to my last class. that girl Alex was different. her fur was a silver color and I liked it. I feel bad for her though. she looks like she is made fun of a lot all. all because her dream to be a warrior . I think that's cool I mean think about a girl warrior that's cool. " HI" I here a voice behind me say. _I_ turn around and see its that skitty that was drooling. "HI my name is katty i'm the prettiest girl in all of school" she states. " and for the record you should stay away from Alex she is a freak and that dream of hers very weird so yeah be like everyone else and stay away from her" she says again. '_ wow! does everyone in this school think of Alex like that. maybe I should be her friend I mean she doesn't seem all that bad' _" thanks but you all shouldn't be so hard on her I mean she has a dream so what doesn't pretty much every girl dream of being a princess" I say . " well yeah but I WILL be one unlike all the others". I roll my eyes. " so anyway you have the great honor of being my boyfriend " I see all the other guys look jealous. " no thanks" I say and walk off to find Alex I look back one last time and see katty look defeated . and with that I walk off.

Alex POV

I was on the roof of the school. I like to hang out here during my free period. then I heard the door open and slam behind me. I turn and see the I quote " cool kids ". the group was of spark the pikachu, speed the shinx, and rocky the tyranitar." what do yo guys want" I say . spark smirks and uses electro ball at me. I use quick attack to dodge. " what the heck dude!" I shout. " lets see just how strong you are" says speed and uses thunder bolt. I dodge again. I didn't want to fight them really so I kept dodging but finally they got the best of me and spark landed a powerful iron tail on me and I fell to the ground. the three of them are about to attack when I hear a voice shout. " HEY LEAVE HER ALONE" and I look up and see a figure. "j-jake " I barely mumble. and that was all I remember before everything went black.

Jake POV

I was looking everywhere and could not find her. '_ I'll go to the roof maybe i could clear my head_ there' so I head off to the roof. when I get up there I see something that broke my heart. Alex was dodging attack after attack until finally spark lays a iron tail on her and she falls to the ground. so I ran up and stood over her protecting her. " LEAVE HER ALONE" I shout . then I hear her say my name and she blacks out. so i pick her up and say. " If you want to hurt her you come to me" and with those words said I run downstairs and go to the nurses office as fast as my legs could take me. ' _don't worry Alex i won't let them hurt you ever again'._

Alex POV

I felt dizzy. my head hurt real bad. " Alex? Alex! Alex wake up!" I hear a voice cry out. so i open my eyes. I was in the nurse joy's office. I sit up and see jake standing right next to the bed I was in." Jake how did i get here what happened" I ask. he looks as if he saw something awful. "I was heading to the roof to see if you were there and spark , speed and rocky were attacking you spark landed a iron tail and you blacked out so i brought you here". I look at him and then I remember he helped me. but then something struck me. " wait why were you looking for ME" I say. no on ever cared about me so that surprised me. " well I wanted to to friends. I don't think your all that bad iImean you want to be a warrior in my opinion its cool better than wanting to be a princess like everyone else right" he said. my heart skipped a beat. "_wow he wants to be friends i never had a friend and all those things he said_ ' " of course I would love to be friends I never had one before!" I say happily and smile. he smiles back " great " just then we here the bell ring and school is over. nurse joy then comes in. " good your better now you two should head home". "ok " we say in at the same time. and then we walk out.

Jake POV

aster that we start walking out of school. i'm worried she might get hurt on the way home so I speak up. " hey want me to walk you home" I say with a smile. she smiles warmly. " sure if you want" she says. so with that we starts to walk to her home. " hey Jake" she says . " yeah" I answer back. " thank you for being my friend and for helping me. no one ever did that now I don't feel so lonely anymore so thank you" and she smiles. her smile melted my heart... I wonder why. " were here " she said. I look up and see her house. it was pretty messed up. " i'll see you later and thanks" she gives me a kiss on the cheek and I turn bright red. and she walks to her house. I smile. I wonder why I feel so happy and great around her. and so i walk to my home.

Alex POV

"hi Alex how was your day" my mom says. I look up. " IT WAS GREAT I MADE A ACTUAL FRIEND" I said all happy. "ummm ok" she says and continues to clean. I walk upstairs and flop down on my bed. I close my eyes and sigh. not only was there a new student. but I got a new friend.


	4. Chapter 4 shiny umbreon

chapter 4 evolution at evolution mountain

Alex POV

I wake up to the warmth of the sun on my face. I look at the calender.'_ wait were going to evolution mountain today_ YES!' I hop out of bed and get ready as fast as I can. I put on my blue bandana and run downstairs. " morning mom, dad and swift" I said to them. " morning " they all say. I eat my food as fast as I can. " done!" I shout and get my stuff. " hold it Alex" says dad. I stop " yes dad" I say " why are you in such a hurry today Alex". "did you forget today were going to evoulution mountain today and I can evolve" I said happy. " ok have fun can't wait to see what you evolve to" says mom ams then I run out the door. there I see Jake standing smiling. " hi Alex i thought we could walk to school together" he said and I smiled ." of course lets go". then we head to school. " so Jake what do you want to evolve to " I ask " I want to be a umbreon" " cool I don't know what I want to be though" I say " well will see then. race you to school" he says " your on" were my last words before i darted with Jake on my heels.

time skip at evolution mountain

Jake POV

the class was split into groups of 2. so I went with Alex we had to be back by the end of the day. me and Alex set off to find a moon stone first. since I know what I want to evolve to. we walked to a forest hoping to find one. then we got lost. " were are we" Alex asked scared. "lets go back the way we came maybe th-" i was cut off by a bright blinding light. when it faded I seemed taller. " J-J-Jake you e-evolved " she stuttered. " huh" I look at myself and see i evolved into a umbreon. " how though" I look down and see a stone. I looked closer and see its a moon stone. " you must have stepped on it " she stated. "GREAT now lets head back". just then we here a voice behind us. " i'm afraid you can't" we both turn around and see a zoroark he had a mightyena and a sableye with him. " who are you " says Alex standing tall. " my name is dark and your coming with me" he said in a evil voice. " as if " Alex spat back. '_ wow she is pretty brave for saying that _' " if you don't come willingly then we shall take you by force" dark said while having shadow claw read. " BRING IT !" we both yell and I run at him holding iron tail. he dodges and uses shadow claw and i'm sent flying before he hits again Alex uses shadow ball at him then the mightyena uses bite and throws her. I use dark pulse and he lets her go then she uses iron tail under him then dark uses flame thrower and i'm hit hard then that sableye uses shadow claw. then all three of them attack me. " STOP" they were all sent flying. I look up and stare. it was Alex she was a umbreon ...but she had light blue rings and goldeon eyes. she was beautiful. then her eyes glowed and she attacked them all. dark and his group lay on the floor. " Alex ... you evolved " she looked at herself and smiled. " I like this " "i see you found him then" we both look up and see a lucario staring at us " are you to alright".

d rider : CLIFF HANGER. ok hope you like this chapter


	5. Chapter 5 running away

chapter 5 running away

Alex POV

" hello young ones are you ok" said the lucario. " yes were fine" spoke Jake " RUN BOYS" shouted dark out of no where and him and his group ran off. " what is your name unless, you want to be called lucario" he stopped and looked at us and smiled. " luke, my name is luke" . I spoke up " so who was that exactly" " that was dark darkrai's second in commander" I stop. " wait DARKRAI " "yes I know its surprising " he says calmly. " well I must be off now " and he turned and started walking. " and one more thing , Alex" I stared " be careful your more powerful than you think" and with that we was gone like the summer breeze. me and Jake were just speechless that is until the sun started setting. " oh shoot! were going to be in trouble big time we got to go" I shouted so we both used quick attack and started running to the meeting point we had made it just in time. while we were going back to school everyone was staring at me. I didn't know what they were thinking but I didn't like it. when we got to school it was over and Jake walked me home. " you know you look cool" Jake spoke out of the blue." what "I asked " you look cool for a umbreon, I like your rings and even your eyes" he said . his words made my heart soften and made me smile. " thanks Jake " by then we reached my house " hey Alex tommorow is saturday so i was wondering if you would like to hang out with me" I smiled " of course I would love to " he smiled also " awesome so meet me at the park then " I nodded " ok well see you later " I waved and walked inside. " who are you" said swift he had a iron tail ready. " i'm hurt you don't know your own sister " I said pretending to be hurt. he then looked at my blue bandana and smiled. " wow sis you look cool, not like any other umbreon i've ever seen" " thanks well i'm going to see what mom and dad think" and i ran into the kitchen. " mom , dad what do you think" I said jumping up and down. " wow... but I thought we agreed for you to be a espeon"said dad " dad... why would i want to be a espeon, there to girly." he sighed he looked sad and I didn't like were this was heading " Alex, your mom and i have something to tell you" then mom walked in with a sad face and spoke softly " Alex your father and I..." I then knew what was going on " we signed you up for boarding school there you will learn to be more lady like"I nearly broke into tears " what... why would you do that" my father sighed again " Alex ... all you ever talk about is wanting to be a warrior in truth a girl wanting to be a warrior... its just not going to happen" I couldn't believe me ears. tears flooded my eyes. even my own family was against me. " HOW DO YOU KNOW!" I shouted. at this point I had enough and lost control " YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHY CAN"T YOU JUST BELIEVE IN ME AND AT LEAST BACK ME UP A LITTLE" I had enough. all I wanted was someone who would be with me. someone who would actually care. " I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY FAMILY IS HOW COULD YOU DO THIS" were my last words before I ran out the door. it was cold but I didn't care I just kept running. I ended up at in the middle of the forest. I was worn out. and I was cold. I looked up and saw the stars. " please, please let me find someone to love me for me , please" that was all I remember before everything went black.

Jake POV

few minutes before Alex ran off

I was in my room working on my home work when i herd my mom call. " coming! " I called and ran downstairs. she was vaporeon named river. my dad was a flareon named flame.I also had a little sister who was still a eevee her name was jane. i went downstairs and saw my mom and dad sitting at the table with worried faces. " Jake your ... friend .. Alex right" I nodded not knowing were this was going. " well this is going to sound mean but... you can't be friends with her" I just stopped. ' _even grown ups think her as a outcast and freak' _" what ,why is everyone so against her she is just a girl whats wrong with that" my mother sighed. " Jake, her dream as you may know its weird and the other parents have said that you should stay away from her" I was surprised. '_poor Alex not being aloud to have not one friend ' _I looked at the ground. " your just like the rest of them" I said and walked out the door. I really care for Alex. she is a great friend and really sweet. I walked into the night. it was freezing. I soon found myself in the forest '_ how long have I been walking for' _I kept walking. then I heard a voice. I didn't hear what it said but I followed it. then i saw something that made my heart stop. " ALEX!" I yelled running to her side. she blacked out and would not wake up. I put her on my back and ran into the forest I didn't know where I was going but I needed to find Alex help. and fast. as I ran I tripped on something and fell hard. my vision was blurry and I saw three figures walking to me. I looked back and saw a trip wire. the figures were walking to Alex. I jumped up and stood over her protecting her. " YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER" I yelled. by then my vision came back and the three figures were a zorua, a emolga, and charmander, " relax dude were going to help" said the zorua . I was not so sure though. " unless you want your girlfriend to freeze to death" said the emolga. I i finally nodded and put Alex on my back. " this way" said the zorua as he ran into the forest with the emolga and charmander at his heels. I followed. '_ don't worry Alex you will be safe soon'_

__me: sorry this chapter was so short. hope you liked it. p.s the story takes place in like mixed times. there is kings and queens and villages but in the schools and and parks are like the ones today. so sorry if its confusing.


	6. Chapter 6 beginning of truth

Jake POV

we arrived at a small house in the middle of the forest. we walked inside and they told me to put her down on the bed next to the fire. " thank you " I said " you saved her and my so thanks " the zorua smiled " no problem" I smiled back " what are yours names mines Jake she is Alex" I said pointing at me then Alex. " I'm arrow " said the zorua " i'm lily " said the emolga flying around " and I am scorch " said the charmander using flamethrower to light up the fire more. " so what exactly happened to you to" said arrow. " well I left my house I don't know what happened to Alex though I found her in the forest" scorch looked up " well you can stay with us if you like" I then looked up " really " I asked hopefully " sure we could use more company" said lily hoping next to me. " wow thanks so much" arrow sat next to me also. " well we should all sleep you can either sleep here" said arrow pointing to another bed. I nodded and trotted to the bed I went under the blanket. I look up and see arrow, lily , scorch crawl into there beds " night" I said " good night" said the three at the same time. I was awake for a while. then finally sleep took over and i was out for the night

Alex POV

I woke up to the sound of cooking. '_ cooking ... but I was in the forest... right..'_ " Alex! your awake" I looked up and saw Jake . " Jake what happened were am I" I asked sitting up " well something happened with my family and I walked out of the house, I ended up in the forest and saw you there out cold, arrow lily and scorch came and helped us" I looked and saw a zorua , emolga and charmander. by the names Jake said and the pokemon in front of me I knew who was who. " well thank you for helping " I said and got up. " well ... I think I should go" and was about to walk away until Jake stopped me " why they said we can stay" I turned " we can" I asked " sure " said arrow. " but ... i'm weird I want to be a warrior and my coloring is different" I said. lily looked at me " I think that's cool " I smiled " well... ok i guess I'll stay " the smiled at me ' _maybe i can start knew here'_

far away in the highest cave of a mountain called shadow peak

normal POV

dark the zoroark that attacked Alex and Jake was running threw halls and passage ways threw shadow peak. he was nervous and happy at the same time. he kept running until he came to a huge door. in front of it stood two houndoom guarding. " hello master dark " said the two opening the door allowing him to walk in and then shut it behind him. the room has pitch black and only a pokemon with great eye sight could see in it " m-master I have returned with n-news " stuttered dark " what news have you brought me and it better be good " said a evil voice in the dark. " t-the warrior that defeated you long ago-" he was cut off " DON'T SPEAK OF THAT COWARD " shouted the voice. dark gulped " s-sir his reincarnation w-we found her" all was silent in the room no sound what so ever " really" whispered the voice. dark nodded " y-yes sir really" a evil grin appeared in the dark. " well done dark however your job is not over yet" dark looked terrified " w-what " he stuttered " you will bring be breeze's reincarnation do you understand " dark nodded and stood tall " yes I do master I will bring her to you " and with that dark walked out the door. " now I shall be the ruler and king of the pokemon world " said the voice once more and started to laugh.

2 weeks later

Alex POV

Life had been great for me ever since me and Jake lived with scorch lily and arrow. they treated me like any other pokemon. in fact arrow actually started training me. right now the five of us were at the lake hanging out for a little. " hey Alex do you miss your family" Jake asked. I thought for a minute. " well... I do a little but they were against me when it came to being a warrior while you guys actually support me so in truth your all my new family" he smiled that smile that made my heart beet fast. the past 2 weeks I have started to like Jake and I now have a crush on him, he stood by me when no one else would. I care for him a lot. just then I heard a noise and my ears pricked up and I turned around. " did you hear that" I asked I looked over and saw lily and arrow playing in the water while scorch was eating berries " hear what " Jake asked concerned. I got up and looked into the forest. " i'll be back" and I ran into the forest. I looked around and listened carefully. I looked down and saw a net but it was to late. it came up and I was stuck " well looks like we got her" said a voice. I turned and saw a mandibuzz ( sorry if i spelled it wrong ) before I could speak he grabbed the net and flew off. I tried to use my attacks and break free but it didn't work. I kept trying though. '_great i'm stuck in here now'_

Jake POV

I was getting worried. Alex was not back yet. " Jake were did Alex go " said lily flying next to me " she went off somewhere I don't know were though" then arrow cried out " I think I know look up " I looked up and saw Alex in a net being carried by a mandibuzz. I ran after it with lily arrow and scorch not far behind. " guys I got a idea" we turned to arrow who changed into a charizard " i'll get her you stay here " and he flew off and attacked the mandibuzz with dragon claw it dodged and used peck to arrows head. he blacked out and fell in the lake " ARROW " we all yelled. he crawled out and looked up. so we all did to. we could barely see Alex now. " AURA SPHERE " we heard someone shout. it was luke and he used aura sphere it hit the mandibuzz and it fell. along with Alex. " what about Alex " I asked. luke smiled and then whistled. a hydreigon flew out of no where and grabbed Alex before she hit the ground. he set her down gently beside us. " Alex are you ok " I asked " yeah never better" she replied " you to alright " asked luke " yeah were fine " I said " who is this " said arrow " i'm luke and this is drake" he pointed to the hydreigon. " why are you here though " Alex asked " I came to get you that mandibuzz was sent by dark " luke spoke " wait isn't that the zoroark that attacked us at evolution mountain" I asked " but what would they want with Alex " scorch said " because she is the reincarnation of the umbreon warrior breeze " we all stared " WHAT" we all yelled. I knew the story I learned about it on my first day. Alex just stood there. I could only imagine what she could be thinking. " i'll explain more later for now you all need to come with me" we all silently followed. I just wanted to know who Alex really is.


	7. Chapter 7 the truth is learned

chapter 7 the truth is learned

Alex POV

we kept walking until we reached a castle. ' _this castle looks familiar_ ' luke open ed a door " come in here " he said and we all walked in. " king kyruno i found her" Jske looked shocked like everyone else " k-king kyruno" he stuttered. we all bowed except for luke " no need for that young ones " said kyruno " in fact I should be bowing you you Alex"I froze " m-me why me" kyruno smiled " you all know the story of the umbreon warrior breeze " we all nodded " well before he died he said that another umbreon with his power and color would " kyruno stepped to me " and Alex I think that its you " I froze. me the outcast of town, the one everyone hates... is the legendary umbreon warrior it just didn't seem real. " KING KYRUNO " we all turned our heads to see a chatot flying our way. " ITS PRINCE FLAME HE HAS BEEN KIDDNAPED" kyruno froze " COME ON THEN " he shouted and ran off with all of us following. " what happened sonic" asked kyruno " I WAS IN HERE WITH HIM WHEN A BLACK CHARIZARD CAM AND TOOK HIM I TRIED TO STOP HIM... but he was to strong" said sonic looking down. " its alright well black charizard so i'm guessing darkrai sent him" said kyruno. I thought for a little bit and then new what to do. " i'll go after him " everyone stared at me like I was crazy " Alex you can't " Jake argued. " Jake if I am the umbreon warrior then i must prove it so i'm going" I said. kyruno smiled " you already have by offering to go " I looked at him " well were going to " said lily holding arrow and scorch who both nodded. " very well you may all go you will be going to shadow peak that's were darkrai is " said kyruno. luke nodded " I will go also I know were shadow peak is" kyruno nodded " its already night though so you will leave in the morning it takes 2 days to get there so you all get some sleep" and with that kyruno was gone. " come I will show you your rooms " said luke and we followed. me and lily were in one room and jake arrow and scorch were in another. lily fell asleep right away while i had trouble sleeping. '_ I still am having trouble knowing that i'm the umbreon warrior how could this be' _I then decided to do what I always do when I can't sleep. I got up and went to the window and jumped out into the woods.

Jake POV

I woke up to a beautiful sound. I sat up and listened more. I went to the window and opened it. I could hear it better now but it was still far away. so I hopped out the window and ran to the woods. the sound was getting louder and louder so I kept running. I finally reached a hill and saw a flash of blue. I looked up and heard the sound perfectly. what I saw amazed me. ' _I don't believe it '_I thought. there was Alex her nose pointing to the sky as the howling came from her. she howled beautifully. " wow... " I mumbled. I guess Alex heard cause she looked and saw me. she turned red. similar to a apple. " J-Jake what a-are you doing h-here " she stuttered turning even more red. I walked up and sat next to her. " you howl great " I said while scooting closer to her. for some reason it made my heart beat faster. " t-thanks " she said again. she looked down. " are you ok Alex" I said scooting just a little more closer. she sighs " I just don't know what to think right now, a few weeks ago I was a loner and no one liked me now I find out that i'm the reincarnation of the umbreon warrior that defeated darkrai I ... just don't know anymore I'm afraid to know what will happen to me" she said with tears starting to fall. I smiled and wiped them away. she looked up at me with those beautiful golden eyes while I looked down at her with my deep red eyes " know this Alex, I will always be here for you I promise to always be by your side and to protect you, I promise so don't be afraid " I said holding her close. she smiled and spoke " thanks Jake thanks for being my first friend and for being there for me" she said and smiled. her smile made my heart melt. I smiled back as she leaned her head on my shoulder. she eventually fell asleep. I rapped my tail around hers. I then knew why I cared so much for her. I picked her up and walked back. I looked down at her. she had her nose burried in my fur. I smiled and held her tighter. I know now. I went in her room and found luke, scorch , arrow and lily all smiling at me. I turned bright red . " w-what" I stuttered. " don't worry JAke your secret is safe with us" said luke as him and everyone else walked out. I smiled and set Alex down on the bed and kissed her on the for head. I know now why Alex is so special to me . " I love you Alex" I whispered. I left the room I saw the others looking at me and smiling. " well we all should go back to bed " said arrow and I nodded. we went back to our rooms and went to sleep. in my dream I heard Alex howl her melody once again.

Me : lots of love in this chapter hope you all liked it so please R&R :)


	8. Chapter 8 the journey begins

chapter 7 the journey begins

Jake POV

we woke up early to start off the journey. we were going to shadow peak if I recall. Alex was still on edge because of yesterday. I was on edge because I figured out that I loved Alex. I was just hoping she felt the same. so after we all packed up we set off. we have been walking for 5 hours and lily won't shut up. " i'm tired " she said for the billionth time in less then ten minutes. " then shut up and just walk " snapped arrow. it was quiet. for at least 5 seconds. " can we take a break " she complained. I groaned and so did Alex. then it hit its peak. " why can't we just rest for a few minutes " then we all lost it. " JUST SHUT UP AND WALK" we all shouted surrounding her. she sweatdropped and we kept walking. " how long is it going to take to get to shadow peak again" asked arrow. " 2 days " said luke. " owe ok" said arrow. another ten minutes past and we were all tired. eventually Alex had to carry lily just to quiet her. we just walked on and on and on. Alex looked up. " guys its getting dark and it looks like its going to rain" I groaned. " lets hurry and find shelter" said luke " yeah cause I hate rain " added scorch. " THERE A CAVE" shouted Alex. we all saw it and ran to it. after we got in luke pilled up some wood he brought. and scorch breathed fire on it I saw Alex curl up near the fire. it made me smile. in fact everything she did made me smile. I looked over at her again and she was fast asleep. so was scorch lily and arrow. " you know you should tell her" spoke luke " huh?" I asked " you should tell her you lover her" I looked at him" how did you know" luke looked back at me " Jake its really obvious you do, and so does Alex" I smiled that gave me some hope. " Now get some sleep or else you'll collapse tommorow " said luke laying down. just before I did though. " and Alex looks cold you should lay next to her and warm her up" chuckled luke before sleep took over. I thought about it. '_ wouldn't hurt her right?' _I thought then decided I would. so I went over to her and lay down next to her. resting my head on the back of her neck I heard her breath out and thought I saw her smile. I smiled and let sleep consume me.

Alex POV

I was so snug were I was I didn't want to move. but the suns ray was piercing my eyes like claws. I opened them and felt something warm on my neck. I turn over and saw it was jake. I smiled he also had his tail on mine. I slowly got up and walked to the mouth of the cave. I sighed and looked back. I was loving Jake more and more each day. but was afraid he would reject me. I sighed and looked at the sunrise. I heard movement behind me and turned. scorch lily and arrow had woken up. " RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTIES" I shouted at them. they all jumped up and looked at me. "unless you want to wait longer" I said luke shook his head " no we best start going now if we go fast enough we should reach the peak by today' I got the stuff together and we walked off. and already 5 minutes into the walk lily complained " how much farther" I groaned " don't start again PLEASE" Jake said. but no it was like that for 5 straight hours. we reached a dark forest everything was black and scary. " i'm scared now said lily clinging to luke's leg and he shook her off. " we just have to pass these woods and we will have reached shadow peak " he said and I sighed . we kept walking . " anyone else feel like were being watched " asked scorch. then he jumped " FIRE FIRE I SMELL FIRE" he yelled running around. until luke grabbed him by the tail. " its you tail " he said bluntly. then we heard something. I was alert . " who's there" I said. then a houndoom appeared along with a mightyeana and many more. " you all are coming with me" said the houndoom. I smiled. "as if" I said back. everyone else was getting ready to fight. " alright then if you wish " then he used flame thrower. I dodged and used iron tail and knocked him off his feet. " this is going to be fun" I said while smirking. " ATTACK" yelled scorch and we all fought I was running through the group using quick attack and holding iron tail. I kept hitting every enemy with iron tail. then a mightyena got quick and used bite to slam me down. lily then used electro ball and knocked him off. this was going to take a while

Jake POV

we kept fighting and fighting. I was doing what Alex was doing and attacking with iron tail. then a houndoom used flame thrower and I tripped. he stood over me and looked at me. " say goodbye" he said. " OK Goodbye" I said and used shadow ball in his face and it knocked him off me. I got up to see everyone standing and the mightyena and houndoom all down for the count. " come on lets go before the come to " said luke and we all raced off behind him. we ran for a while the we reached shadow peak. it was a black mountain and it had many caves many caves. " okay so prince flame is in there" I asked " yep" replied luke " guys I have a idea" said Alex " what " I asked. she looked over at arrow. He looked back " owe no I don't like this" I did though. Alex told us the plan. " great idea Alex your a good leader like breeze was" said luke. and she smiled. we were going to get the prince back. even if we died trying.

Me: I know cheesy ending anyway hope you liked it please R&R :)


	9. Chapter 9 the rescue

chapter 9 the rescue

Jake POV

me and arrow walked to the entrance of shadow peak. Alex had come up with a plan. me and Arrow would sneak in since we were both dark types. we would find the dungeon and say we had orders to take prince flame to darkrai. then meet up with Alex Luke lily and scorch. we walked to the front. Arrow had changed into a houdoom. " HAULT WHO GOES THERE" we looked and saw a mightyena standing guard. before I could talk Arrow spoke up. " this umbreon here is a rookie and i'm here to show him the rules " he stood tall acting brave. " really? I never seen you around though" he growled lightly and eyed us. Arrow spokflinched back in feare again. " well I am a apprentice of master dark. I am skilled so I work in the field and do missions while you sit here and do nothing so stand aside" I could here a small growl come from him also. the mightyena flinched back in fear. he nodded and opened the door for us. we walked in. I turned to see the door close behind us. " nice job back there Arrow" I said. he smiled and nodded " thanks. now where do you think this dungeon is at" I thought for a moment " my guess is in the lowest part of this place" he nodded again and we walked down the hallway. " HEY YOU" we heard someone yell.I thought we were caught. we turned and saw a absol running to us " I was told to find to guys to look after the prince so come on" he said gruffly. he ran off and we followed him. we reached a cave it was dark and kinda scared me. " well come on!" the absol yelled loudly. causing me to flinch. " hey why is he scared" he asked eyeing me. Arrow saved me though. " he is just a rookie he is not used to it so don't mind him" the absol nodded and walked down the cave. me and Arrow followed. " there the little runt is crying like a girl" the absol said hitting the cage with his horn. we looked in and saw a growlithe. it was prince flame. " master dark will be here soon to come get him so be on your best" the absol spoke then walked away. we waited 3 minutes till we were sure he was gone. " prince flame" I said. " please don't h-hurt me" he said shivering in the corner. " its ok were here to save you " Arrow said. prince flame got up. we opened the cage. " Ok stay in between us in case someone comes and sees you" Arrow said and we walked up and out of the cave that lead to the dungeon. we walked down the hallway as fast as we could. " we need to hurry that absol said dark would come to get him if were not fast enough we'll get caught" Arrow nodded and we ran down the hallway and turned right. we kept running until we found a cave that should lead us outside. " OK lets go" I said. but before we walked out we heard a voice behind us. " Your not going anywhere ". we turned and saw dark. he had many pokemon with him. " great just great" I muttered. " if anything your coming with me" I snickered " who made you the boss of us" I stated " I did so come with us and we won't hurt you... much" he said while laughing. I rolled my eyes. he looked at me and growled. " you seem as scary as a butterfree right now" I said taunting him. " well see after I beat you " I smiled once more. " bring it on!" I shouted and dark smiled. " as you wish" he turned to the pokemon behind him. " ATTACK" he shouted and they came after us. Arrow changed into a flygon and attacked. I ran to them using iron tail. I knocked most of them off there feet. I was then hit hyper beam. It hurt but I stood back up and attacked them with shadow ball and there were down for the count. I ran and jumped high using quick attack. I made it rain trump card. they all ran like a flock of pidove.I then attacked each one with quick attack. then I was hit HARD with a shadow claw. I fell and tried to stand but something grabbed me and threw me to the wall. my vision was blurry. I looked up and saw Arrow. he was being held down and could not get up. I then saw dark. " not so tough when your on the floor " he said with a smile. he had a shadow claw ready. he jumped at me. he was about to attack until something hit him and sent him flying. I looked up and saw Alex standing there. she ran to me and helped me up. " you OK" you asked. I nodded. " good" I looked up and saw lily and scorch fighting off the pokemon holding Arrow down. I then saw luke protecting prince flame. " LETS GO" I shouted. Arrow turned to charizard. he had some sort of saddle on his back. ( like the saddle appa had in the avatar the last airbender) we all ran and got on. Arrow flew high and used flame thrower. he flew out the cave. " I breathed heavy. " I think we lost them" I said. Alex turned and looked back. " think again look" she said pointing behind us. there were three starapter. one had a mightyena on its back. one had a houndoom, and the last one had dark. I groaned " get ready guys" I said

Alex POV

me , Jake , and Luke got ready to fight. lily and scorch were ready to protect prince flame. dark, the houndoom, and the mightyena jumped off and landed on Arrow's back. we attacked. I fought the houndoom. Jake fought the mightyena and Luke fought dark. the houndoom used fire fang. I dodged and slid under him. I kicked him in the stomach. he turned though and used bite to grab hold of my tail. he pulled me out and spun me. but before he could throw me I grabbed the saddle and stopped myself. I then threw him. he clawed the saddle and pulled himself up. he used flame thrower. and I dodged again and jumped over him. I dived to him using iron tail. I hit him hard on the back. he fell. before I could do a final attack something grabbed my tail again and threw me. it was the mightyena. he used bite and bit my return I used bite also and bit his neck he jumped around trying to throw me off but I held on tight. he jumped up and I let go and swung around and he was under me I used shadow ball and he let go. I dived and used iron tail and hit him. then the houdoom jumped up tackled me and pinned me down. he was about to use flame burst when I flipped backwards and threw him off Arrows back. I looked over and saw him fall down to the depth below. I turned and saw the mightyena gone also. " you ok" Jake asked helping me up. " yeah I'm fine" then we heard a scream. we all turned to see dark holding prince flame by the scruff. " you attack me I wi-" we was cut off because the starapter attacked Arrow causing him to urn to the side . and making dark let go of prince flame and he fell down off of Arrow's back. " PRINCE FLAME" luke cried. Arrow tried to dive for him but the staraptor prevented him from doing so. I had to do something. I then looked over to the cliff. there the rocks were in sort of pattern like a stair case going down. something in me clicked and I jumped to the cliff. " ALEX !" I heard Jake shout out. but I kept going. I landed on a rock and jumped to the next one and then the next one. I was going as fast as lighting ans as swift as wind. I kept going until I was at the same pace as prince flame falling. I was going to jump and hold him so that I would feel the impact of the fall rather then him.I was scared though. I was scared of falling and not living. but... I needed to save him... I closed my eyes. then I heard a voice.'_ jump with faith and you shall live' _something inside me told me to trust in that voice. so I jumped I grabbed prince flame and hugged him tight. " Its ok ... you will live" I whispered. we fell and before we hit the ground I opened my eyes and saw Jake with tears in his eyes. I then whispered three words that he might never hear. " I love you " then my eyes closed once again. and that's all I remember.

Jake POV

" ALEX!" I shouted. she jumped from rock to rock after prince flame. I tried to go after her but Luke held me back. " Jake ... its already to late" he said sadly. I couldn't believe my ears. " WHAT JUST LIKE THAT YOU GIVE UP" Luke bowed his head. " it was her choice..." I looked down and saw Alex look at me. our eyes locked on to one an other. my deep red ones to her golden yellow ones. then she was gone. Arrow was flying off to get rid of the starapter that was chasing him. I looked back once more to the place Alex fell. Arrow flew off and I lost sight off the place she fell. eventually we shook off the starapter. we flew around looking for a place to rest. I wanted to go back but Luke said they might be there so we need to wait till morning. Arrow landed and we all got off. he changed back into a zorua. scorch put up a fire and we all layed down. tears were in my eyes as I remembered everything we ever did. since the day we met at school. to a few hours ago when she helped me at shadow peak. I put my head on my paws as tears slid down my cheeks. then I remembered what Alex did when she could not sleep. I got up and walked to a hill. I sat down and pointed my noise to the sky. I howled to the moon. It drained my sorrow. I kept howling. it reminded me of Alex. after a while I thought I heard someone else howling. but I just put it off as my imagination. I kept howling and heard that other howl. it was real. our howls were perfect with each other. that howl sounded familiar though. then I heard it again and a picture appeared in my head.'_ Alex...' _I stopped and listened. it WAS Alex. I ran. ran as fast as my quick attack could take me, I then saw something in the distance another figure running, but it fell. when I got close my heart stopped. it was Alex. she had prince flame with her. even though she was really weak she tried to save him. I put them both on my backs and ran back to the camp. she lived. she truly is a warrior..

Alex POV

I woke up to the sound of howling in the distance. I tried to stand but I was to weak. I finally manged to and saw prince flame next to me. I had to get him to shelter. even though I was very weak right now I got him on my back and started to walk. I heard that howl again. it sounded sad... and familiar. I was feeling a little sad also. what if they thought I was dead. I shook my head at the though. and kept walking.. the howl came again. I then had a idea. I tried running even though I was really tired. I got to a hill. I heard the howl come again. then this time I to howled. I howled as loud as I could. I put as much of my soul into it hoping the would here and come help. I heard the howl again and I howled with it. our howls were in perfect harmony and fit together as perfect as 2 puzzle pieces. I was slowly losing energy to stand. but this was my last chance. there howling had stopped. I then ran in the direction the howl had came from. I kept running,then my legs gave way and I fell. I tried to stand but I couldn't. I looked up and saw a figure running to me but I blacked out before I saw who it was.

me: wow long chapter... anyway hope you like it please R&R


	10. Chapter 10 the dream

chapter 10 the dream

Jake POV

I kept running until I reached the camp. When I got there I shouted. " EVERYONE GET UP NOW" everyone shot up and luke looked my way. " Jake how... how did you find them" he said standing up. " I'll explain later but now they need help" I shouted in frustration. luke nodded and took prince flame. I wan to the stream next to our camp and washed off her wounds. I was so scared. I was scared of losing her and not getting her back. after I was done washing off her wounds I took her back to camp and put her next to the fire. luke walked over to her to wrap up her wounds. but then something inside me clicked and I growled and sttod over her. Luke flinched and fell back. then I it came to me what I was doing I stopped and bowed my head. " s-sorry " I stuttered stepping back. Luke then smiled. this catching me by surprise. " its ok. its your natural instinct to protect the one you love" he said with a smile and handed me the case. I took it and began to wrap up her wounds. when I finished I sat down looking at Alex. the outline of her pelt shining and flicking from the light of the fire. I smiled. she was beautiful. Luke sat next to me and spoke " don't worry Jake, she is a strong warrior, she will make it" I chuckled slightly. " and to think a few hours ago you said she was dead" I said looking at him. he returned my glance. " yeah, but because you love her you didn't give up and she is here right now" Luke stood up. " good night then, they should be fine by morning" he walked to they spot he was sleeping in and fell asleep. I looked back at Alex. and smiled. " you save me... I save you... that's just the way it is" I then lay down next to her. I put one arm around her waist and pulled her closer. then I intertwined our tails together. I looked at her sleeping face. the moon shining down on it. making the outline of her face glow slightly making her even more beautiful. I closed my eyes once again and sleep consumed me.

Alex POV

in her dreams.

I opened my eyes. I didn't feel weak anymore. I raised my head and looked around. all I could see was darkness. I stood up. I sniffed the air. It had no scent. I listened carefully and heard whispers in the distance. " hello?" I called out. I heard the whispers again and tried to follow them. I ran after it. " below you" a voice whispered. I looked below me and saw darkness and fell into it. I tried to scream but no sound came. I kept falling until I hit the ground. I raised my head and saw grass beneath my paws. I looked ahead of me and saw light. I stood up and ran to it. when I reached it the sight took my breath away. it was a beautiful field. it had wild flowers and roses and sunflowers. there were many pokemon in the field also. from tiny eevee to giant charizard. pokemon flying around and talking to one another. children playing and having fun. the field was outlined by many trees. I just stared. everyone looked at piece and seemed so happy. I closed my eyes and let the wind fly through my fur. I wish I could live in a place like this. " beautiful isn't it" I turned my head to the sound of the voice. there stood a umbreon. then I realised who he was. he had sky blue rings and golden eyes just like me. " w-wait your..." I trailed off. standing before me stood the umbreon warrior, breeze, the defender, the hero of all hero's. " don't acted surprised now, after all my spirit lives in you" I just stood shocked. he trotted next to me and looked out over the field. " what is this place" he smiled down at me. " this is a place were everything is at piece, were you come when you dream." I looked at him confused. " so... when I dream it takes place here" I asked. he chuckled" no but this is were special pokemon come to learn somehing they need" I looked up at him and he looked down at me. " Alex tell me who you are" he asked, I thought for a minute. " well I am you aren't I, your spirit lives in me so I am you. right?" he smiled. " yes but thats only part of you, tell me who you were before you found out" I then thought again and spoke up " I am Alex. the outcast, the one everyone made fun of. but deep down I want to be a warrior, one to save those in danger" he smiled down at me. " so be that" I looked at him confused. " but I am supposed to defeat darkrai. so how can I be me" he stood up and looked below. " how can a bird fly, if it has never flown before" I looked at him. " it has to have faith, cause without it you can't fight on" I then new what he meant. " complete my legend... and in turn make your own" he jumped off the ledge bellow. I ran to it and looked down. he was jumping from rock to rock and landed on the grass below. a little eevee ran to him " DADDY" he shouted hugging his leg. I watched surprised. never in the legend did it say about him having a son. " breeze" said a soft voice. I looked and saw a espeon walk to him. she nuzzled him and he nuzzled him back. they walked off into the field. then everything around me turned black again. " have faith and follow your heart, it will never fail you Alex" I heard a voice say again. then I was gone.

Alex waking up still her POV

I opened my eyes, I felt the warmth of the sun on my pelt. I tried to stand but I felt very weak. I had the strength to lift my head up though. I looked around and saw no one. I rested my head on my paws again and waited. It was not long though before I heard someone shout out my name. I was then tackled by lily." YOUR OK I'M SO GLAD" I chuckled." I won't be if you keep squeezing me" she let go and smiled " sorry" she muttered. then scorch. arrow, prince flame, and Luke appeared. " Alex you alright" Luke asked. " Alex umm... thanks you for saving" I saw prince flame say. I smiled. " don't thank me I'm just glad your ok" I sat up " i'm fine were is Jake though" scorch looked at me " he went for a walk he would not stop pacing so we sent him to go for a walk " smiled scorch. I nodded and tried to stand. I stumbled a little but I stood. " Alex you really should rest" Arrow said concerned. " well if I sit around all day it won't help either" I protested. the all nodded. I walked to the stream to get water. I then looked at the sky and thought about the dream I had earlier. I sighed and sat down and just enjoyed all that was around me.

Jake POV

I kept walking around and found myself on a hill thinking to myself.I looked at the clouds as they past. '_Alex should be awake by now '_ I stood up and quickly walked back to camp. as I walked though I felt like someone was was watching me. I then heard movement behind me in the bushes. I turned and something tackled me and pinned me down. I looked up and saw it was a leafeon. " who are you " I asked trying to brake free. " my name is swift. have you seen a umbreon with blue rings and golden eyes" he asked. '_he knows Alex, I shouldn't tell him anything. he could be working for dark'_ I shook my head " no I have not" I lied. he eyed me then let me up. " thanks then and sorry for hurting you" he ran off into the forest again. I stood up and ran back to camp. if he new Alex she might be in danger. when I reached camp I saw Alex was up walking around. " Alex-" I was cut off because a shadow ball hit me. Luke ,scorch,lily Arrow, and prince flame ran to me. Alex was still weak so she was behind. " YOU LIAR " we turned and it was that leafeon swift. he stood in front of Alex almost like he was... protecting her. then what Alex said next surprised me " s-swift what are you doing here " swift turned his head to her. " are you ok sis how badly did they hurt you" he asked worried. " swift i'm fine they didn't hurt me" he looked shocked. " Alex your **covered **in wounds, who else could have done this" she looked him straight in the eyes. " I did this, it was my choice so yell at me not them " she stated firmly. " how did you do this". '_what the heck is going on'_ I thought.

me: well thats it for this chapter guys hope you enjoyed. Please R&R

list of characters so far

Alex: shiny umbreon

Jake: regular Umbreon

Luke : lucario

Arrow: zorua

Lily: emolga

Scorch: charmander

Dark: zoroark, darkrai's second in commander

darkrai: villian

King kyruno: arcanine

prince flame: growlithe

swift: leafeon, alex's brother ( remember in the second chapter)


	11. Chapter 11 a day together

chapter 11 a day together

Swift POV

I was shocked. I went to find my sister Alex and she is badly wounded. as if someone used claws and ripped her apart. what could have happened." Alex tell me what happened" I asked concerned. Before she could speak though I heard a growl and the regular umbreon stepped in front of her. " first off who are you " he growled. I growled back also. " you know my name so back off" I growled back. " Jake,swift stop it" Alex spoke standing between us. '_ so Jake is his name'_ I stood up straight. " what are you doing here swift, and how did you find me" Alex asked with a confused look. " I came to take you home Alex, mom and dad miss you and have been worried sick" I told her. I looked straight at her. " I'm not going back swift " she said. this shocked me. " but Alex what about mom and dad, don't you miss them" I protested. she looked at the ground. I saw Jake look at her concerned. " swift I admit I do miss them, but... I can't go back" she looked like she would cry. " why not Alex" I said taking a step to her, but Jake also took a closer step in front of her. " because if I do they will force me to be something i'm not!" she half shouted. " that's the whole reason I left because even my own family went against me" she shouted again this time with tears falling. " I left because even they didn't like the fact that I wanted to be a warrior" she cried out. before I could speak she ran past me. I was going to run but the lucario held me by my shoulder. " just let her, she needs time" I nodded and looked at her before she was gone.

Alex POV

I ran to the lake with tears in my eyes. when I reached it I sat and looked in the water. I cried. remembering that night I ran out the house. I did miss them... but they were against me also. I cried more. I felt unloved. I looked at my reflection. it showed a shiny umbreon girl. but... it didn't feel like me. my ears went flat against my head. I sighed and stood up and looked at the clouds. I then remembered the place in my dream.'_ how does a bird fly when it never has before... it just has to have faith'_ I remembered breezes words. " have faith..." I murmured. " well... you saved prince flame so you have a lot of it" I turned my head. there was Jake with a smile as always. he sat next to me. " you OK" he asked me. I nodded. " Jake... do you miss your family..." I asked looking up at him. he smiled " well I doubt they noticed me gone " I chuckled at his words. he always made me laugh. " besides... you have been more of a family then my true family was" I blushed red and looked away. out of the corner of my eyes I thought I saw Jake blush also. " JAKE,ALEX" we heard someone yell. I turned and it was scorch. " what is it" Jake asked him. " well Luke is telling swift what happened with Alex, so we won't head to the castle till tommorow so... you two can hang out with each other for the day, its your day together" I smiled. I have been wanting to spend more time together with Jake." so see you two later " said scorch waving as he went back to camp. I looked at Jake and he stared back at me. we stayed that way for a while. I stared into his deep red eyes. and he stared back into my golden eyes. his eyes... the color of love. I turned my head and blushed bright red again. he chuckled and nudged me. " so what do you want to do" he asked. I looked to the lake and smirked as I pushed him in. he yelped in surprise as he went in the water. I laughed as his head popped out. he smiled evilly. " your going to pay for that" he said and I laughed " how?" he grabbed me and pulled me in. I squeaked in surprise. I swam up and looked at him. he laughed and I splashed him. he splashed back and before we knew it we were splashing each other. I ran out of the lake with Jake close behind. he pinned me " tag your it!" he shouted and ran off. I stood up and ran after him. it went like that for a while. I eventually tackled him and we went tumbling down a hill. when we came to a stop he was on top of me and I was under him. we were both laughing until we saw what position we were in. I blushed red once more and jumped up and pinned him down. he looked up at me. " your it" I said and ran off. I stopped and looked behind. he was looking at me. there was something in his eyes. I could not tell what it was though. enjoyment, fun, ... love.. . he stood up and walked to me. " come I want to show you something" he walked off and I followed him. I was even more in love with him now.

Jake POV

we walked in silence. there was something I was hoping to show Alex. I had found it the other day. we reached a rock wall. I looked at Alex and she looked confused. I smiled and leaned on the rock and the slab moved away. Alex looked shocked I moved me head to the opening and she walked in. I followed her and closed the slab. "its dark I can't see" I heard her say. I used flash and lit our path as we walked on. we reached some weeds and I moved them to reveal a hidden grotto. it had a giant waterfall to the left with a lake running threw it. it was surrounded by every kind of flower there was. Alex gasped and ran to the lake and drank the water. I smiled and walked next to here and sat down." beautiful isn't it" I said. she nodded with a smile on her face. I raised my head and howled at the moon. Alex looked surprised for a minute but she soon howled along with me. our howls fit perfectly together. like puzzle pieces. we howled louder. I slowly rapped my tail around hers and thought I saw a small blush on her face. I howled with her. never had I been happier. nor have loved someone as much as her.

me: that's it for this chapter. first you guys are saying that my chapters aren't long enough. but its just the way I right them. all my chapters are around 1,000 words long. hope you all liked it.


	12. Chapter 12 confessions in love

chapter 12 confessions and love

Alex POV

I was so comfortable. I felt a warmth on my head and tail. I didn't want to move. so reluctantly I opened my eyes. I saw a lake and a waterfall surrounded by flowers. then memories of last night came back and I smiled. I tried to stand but something was holding me. I turned my head and saw Jake sleeping soundly. I smiled at his sleeping figure as my heart beat faster. I saw Jake's eyes flutter open. I turned red for the millionth time this week and looked away. " m-morning " I stuttered and stood up. I heard him chuckle as he stood next to me. " morning " he said stretching I pushed him into the water again. he jumped out shocked. " hey! I just woke up" I laughed he smiled and shook himself. " come on we are probably worrying the others" he said sprinting off. I looked one last time at the place we were at. I wanted to stay there forever. " Jake..." I mumbled. he looked at me. " yes Alex" he asked. I looked at him then back at the place. " could... could we come back one day... just me and you .. please" I asked. he smiled and walked to me. " of course... I promise but now we need to head back. . Ok" he said. I nodded and we left for camp. when we reached there swift ran up and hugged me. " Alex if you don't mind I'll be joining you guys on the trip back to the castle, then I will head back home" I nodded. " ok I don't mind" I said and went to pack my stuff. " guys! I know a better way to get there" we all turned to see Arrow as a charizard. he had some sort of large saddle on his back like last time. lily jumped on him yelling. " this should be fun" I said and hoped on. we all were on his back as Arrow took off to the castle. I stood up front staring at the sky feeling the wind in my fur. my golden eyes closed enjoying the feeling of freedom.

few hours later ( sorry but i'm feeling lazy today)

Normal POV

when they arrived at the castle king kyruno was overjoyed that his son was saved. hugging his son once he returned he turned to the group who save him. " thank you, thank you all I owe you so much" everyone bowed to king kyruno. then sonic the chatot landed next to kyruno and whispered something in his ear. kyruno smiled. as Alex and Jake looked confused. " you all deserve some fun" kyruno said and handed Luke a looked wide eyed and smiled. "go to the edge of town. there is a night club there you all will enjoy" Alex was about to protest when lily silenced her. kyruno smiled and walked off with his son." well lets get going then" lily shouted jumping up and down. everyone sweatdropped " well I guess we should get going" said Luke. Alex shrugged. " lets see how this night goes" she said and walked down the hallway with everyone following. " WAIT!" everyone stopped and looked at lily. " this is a fancy night club" she grabbed Alex. " You all need suits and Alex , well... you will see" she then shoved Alex in there room. despite her protested. two servants then walked in. " king kyruno said that this would happen" one servant was a male smeargle. and the other was a female leavanny. the leavanny walked in the room with Alex and the smeargle grabbed the boys in another room and got them ready.

Jake POV

we were shoved out of the room. I wore a white tux that looked good against my black fur. a black and yellow striped bow. Luke had a black tux on and black bow. so did scorch. Arrow wore a black bow. and since he was purple he looked like he had a tux. " guys " said lily flying out. all she had was a lily in her ear. " Alex come out" she said. Alex stepped out. she wore a beautiful black dress. there were little stars all around her dress that made it look like the night sky. she also had a flower in her ear she was BEAUTIFUL. we all just stared. Alex flustered. " c-come on you guys are acting like I look cute" then I spoke. " because you look beautiful" I whispered. everyone looked at me. Alex was now so red that here rings were the color of my on eyes. I turned bright red also. " we should get going" laughed Luke. he walked down the hallway and we followed him. " king kyruno has a ride for us" we all looked and saw a large carriage ( imagine it cool looking not like the princess ones) we all pilled in and rode off.

30 minutes later

we arrived at the club and we walked in. people were either dancing,singing, or just plane having fun. we all were greeted by a bouncing leafeon. she was happy and jumping around. " HI GUYS " she shouted. she stared at us. " wow you look pretty" she said to Alex. " its open mike night you guys wanna give it a try" Alex took a step back and shook her head. " come on Alex" I said nudging her. " yeah come on" arrow said. Alex nodded and walked to the stage. " OK EVERYONE HERE IS OUR FIRST RUNNER UP ALEX" said the leafeon still bouncing around. everyone cheered." HER SONG IS" she pulled out a paper. " bring me to life :by eveanescene" (I do NOT own this song. I'm not going to right the lyrics for this one so just look up the song on youtube and listen to it while you read this) she began to sing. her voice was as amazing as when she howled. she sang and looked at me. I got lost in her eyes. I then heard murmuring behind me all I hear though was " don't worry I got a plan" I turned and saw Arrow run up to that leafeon and whisper something to her. I tilted my head as Alex's song came to a end. we all clapped for her as she sat down next to me. " hey Jake why don't you go next" she asked as everyone around cheered me to go up there. I finally nodded and walked up there. " OK NEXT IS JAKE" shouted the leafeon. " YOUR SONG IS" she grabbed another paper. " what makes you beautiful: by one direction" the minute she said those words I looked to Arrow. he winked at me and I smiled. I took the mike and sang

( **these are the lyrics he is singing( **these are the actions he is doing or what he is seeing)

**you're insecure, don't know what for. **( I shrugged my shoulders)

**you're turning heads when you. **

**walk through the door. don't need make up**

**to cover up. being the way that you are is enough. ( **I looked at Alex and winked.)

**everyone else in the room can see it.** ( I moved my hand around the room )

**everyone else but you. **( I ended and Alex and winked again and she turned bright red)

**baby you light up my world like nobody else. **

**the way that you flip your hair get me overwhelmed. **( I shook my head and looked into her eyes and she looked back)

**but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell. **( I saw Alex turn her head bright red)

**you don't know, oh oh, you don't know you're beautiful. **

**if only you saw what I can see. **( I looked at her again and she looked up at me)

**you'll understand why I want you so desperately. **

**right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. **

**you don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful. **

**oh oh oh, that's what makes you beautiful. ( **Alex turned redder by the minute, smiling up at me)

**so c-come on. you got it wrong. to prove i'm right I put it in a so-o-ong ( **I raised my head as if I was howling)

**I don't know why, your being shy, and turn away when I look into your eyes. **( as if on cue Alex turned away and I smiled)

**everyone else in the room can see it.** ( same action as the line last time)

**everyone else but you. baby you light up my world like nobody else.**

**the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile **

**at the ground it ain't hard to tell. you don't know, oh oh, you don't know your beautiful.**

**if only you saw what I can see you'll understand why I want you so desperately. **

**right now i'm looking at you and i can't believe. you don't know, oh, oh you don't**

**know your beautiful. that's what makes you beautiful. **

everyone clapped along with the song. I looked at Alex and saw she was on the verge of tears. scorch was clapping along. lily was smiling and jumping up and down. Arrow winked at me. and Luke gave me a thumbs up.

(sings softly)** baby you light up my world like nobody else. **

**the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. **

**but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, **

**you don't know , oh oh, you don't know your beautiful.**

**(**shouts) **BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD  
LIKE NOBODY ELSE,THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR  
**

**GETS ME OVERWHELMED, BUT WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND  
**

**IT AIN'****T HARD TO TELL. YOU DON'T KNOW, oh oh , YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL **

**YOU DON'T KNOW YOUR BEAUTIFUL.**

**THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL. **

I ended the song with a few pants. everyone cheered for me as I stepped off the stage. everyone either jumped on my or just shouted. " dude you sing good" said scorch. I looked up and saw Alex looking at me. her face was bright red as she smiled at me. I hoped she knew I sang it to her. " alright guys now grab that speacial someone and dance" said the leafeon as a slow song played. I saw Alex walk outside. Luke nudged me and handed me 2 necklaces. " go tell her Jake" he whispered and walked to the others. I took a deep breath and walked out after her.

Alex POV

I walked out to a small hill just outside. I was blushing red and a million thoughts ran through my head. '_ did he sing that to ME' _I looked at the sky. I closed my golden orbs and sighed as the wind passed by my fur.I could hear the music from the club. It was a slow dance. I then saw Jake walk up next to me and hold out a paw. " may I have this dance, my lady" he said with a smile. my heart melted and I smiled " of course" I replied and stood up. he held me into his embrace. my paw in his as we began to waltz. we danced in the moonlight. the whole time we looked into each others eyes. my golden orbs and his deep red ones. my heart seemed to fly as we danced. our eyes never leaving each others. the song ended. so we both stopped. he reached in his pocket and pulled out 2 necklaces that were attached. it was a shiny umbreon and regular umbreon howling on the same hill with a crecent moon and stars around it. the 2 umbreon had there tails wrapped around each others. I looked up at gave me the one with the regular umbreon and he took the one with the shiny. " this is you" he said pointing to his. " and that's me" I was about to cry. " without you i'm not complete" he said " and... hopefully without me your not complete" I looked into his eyes and figured out what they showed all this time. they showed love. he grabbed me and held me tight. " Alex... ever since I met you I knew you were different... I felt pain because you were hurt and no one loved you, you need to know though, that you are amazing just the way you are" I looked into his eyes, then he said the three words that changed me forever, " Alex... I love you" he whispered. I smiled. " I love you to" I said. his eyes lit up like fireworks. he leaned down and kissed me. it was soft and sweet. my heart now felt complete. I know didn't care if the rest of the world hated me. because I knew Jake loved me. and that it would not change.

me: :'( so many feels. * cries* anyway. thanks for reading please R&R


	13. Chapter 13 war is declared

chapter 13 times of peace

Jake POV

I held Alex close. she had fallen asleep again and she was sleeping next to me on the hill. I still heard music from the club. I looked down at Alex and pulled her closer. I rested my head on hers slightly. she had her head on my paws. she had a smile on her face. "Jake" I turned and saw Luke. he was holding lily in his arms. I guess she fell asleep also. " were heading back now so move it" he turned. I stood up carefully and picked up Alex. she burried he nose in my fur and I heard her breath out slowly. I smiled and held her tighter. we got in the carriage and rode to the castle. when we got there everyone went to there rooms. well Luke carried lily and I carried Alex to there rooms. Luke put lily in her room and left. so it was just me and Alex. I set her down gently. I kissed her on the forehead. " good night, love" I whispered. but before I could leave something gripped my fur. it was Alex,her eyes were still closed. I tried to get her to let go but she wouldn't budge. I sighed and smiled. I slowly crawled on the bed and lay next to her. I heard her sigh as she snuggled closer to me. so I held her sleep took over. she was mine now. and I had no intention of letting go.

Alex POV

I woke up and saw Jake next to me. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. I couldn't have been happier. I knew Jake loved me. just the thought of that made my heart fly. " morning sunshine" I heard him mumble. I turned to him and smiled. he smiled back and nuzzled me. I nuzzled back. I stood up and shook my pelt and he hopped off the bed. I grabbed my necklace he gave me and put it in front of my blue bandana. we walked to meet the others. they greeted us with smiles and I blushed. they knew what happened last night. we walked down the hallway to talk to kyruno. since darkrai had prince flame kidnapped who new what he would plan next. we had to be ready. when we reached the chamber we saw kyruno talking to a typhlosion waving a piece of paper. " DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS, THIS IS AWFUL OUR WORLD IS OVER" yelled the typhlosion. Jake stepped forward and kyruno noticed him. " hello everyone, hope you all slept well" I stepped up next to Jake. " whats going on kyruno" I asked. he looked at me and then the typhlosion. he stepped up and handed me the paper. " we got it this morning" he said. when I read it I gasped

_dear kyruno _

_all these years, I have been gaining strength. I now have the strength _

_of arceus himself. I want to rule now. and to do that I must fight. I will attack in one week_

_starting in champion field. you all better get ready. because I __have declared war _

_Darkrai _

I stood frozen in one place. I felt the world crash around me '_war... Darkrai has declared WAR'_ I bowed my head and closed my eyes. " we need to start preparing, start training pokemon who are willing to fight and get those who won't to saftey" said the typhlosion. I then heard breezes voice in my head '_have faith in yourself Alex. by completing my legend you must create your own' _my eyes shot open. I was going to make sure we won. no matter what the cost. I stood up straight. everyone looked at me. I took a deep breath. " kyruno... with your permission, I would like to lead this battle" I stated loudly. everyone gasped. kyruno looked shocked but smiled all the same. " you know you just showed proof you are the umbreon warrior" he said standing in front off me. I looked up at him. " i'm not doing this to prove I am the umbreon warrior, I'm doing this beacause I don't want to see bloodshed or see a brutal battle. I want to see victory among the pokemon who fought to defeat darkrai" kyruno smiled down at me. " OK Alex, you make the move, and we will follow behind" kyruno said. I nodded. " well first we need someone to spread word of this happening without panic" kyruno looked at me " how though" I thought for a minute. " send a messenger to knock on each door in town and tell the news, any pokemon willing to fight shall head to the front of the castle, we will begin training tommorrow" kyruno nodded and called sonic. sonic new what to do and flew off to tell the news. everyone was still starring at me. " Alex, you will lead us to victory I know it" kyruno said. " I will be in my studies when ever you want to decide a battle plan" he then walked down the hall to his studies. I stood there. thinking of what I did.

Jake walked up next to me and put a paw on my shoulder. I looked at him. " don't worry Alex, I have faith in you, so don't worry" I smiled at his words. luke and the others stepped up. " its going to take a while for the news to spread with only sonic telling everyone, we will all go and tell pokemon, Alex you can stay here and help think of a battle plan" I nodded. Jake looked at me " do you want me to stay here with you " he asked. I smiled but shook my head. " thanks but you should go help the others" I said he nodded and they walked down the hall. I did also to kyruno's study do figure out what to do. when I reached the door I opened it to see kyruno looking over a map. I stood next to him and looked at it also. " Darkrai said he would meet here for the battle to begin, if were going to fight we need to surprise him" I nodded and looked over the map. then I saw something that could help. a cliff that was in a sort of u shape." wait... those cliffs right there..." kyruno looked at them. " well knowing Darkrai he will have some of his pokemon there" I thought for a minute. " yeah... but who said we had to be in them" he looked at me. " see the moutains have ledges behind it also. what if we had some flying types fly out on the both sides. they attack his forces on the sides. it would surprise them and give us a good chance" kyruno looked speechless then nodded. " ok so what we may need the most are flying types" he said. I nodded. " special attacks would help best in the situation" I said. kyruno nodded. " I will gather all our flying type warriors" he said and ran out the study. I stayed looking over the map. looking for spots were we could. attack easier. there was no way I would let us loose this battle


	14. Chapter 14 the battle is won

chapter 14 the battle

Normal POV

in the days that followed everyone in the kingdom was busy. someone was always doing something. pokemon everyday were coming to train and get ready to fight. Luke, scorch, and Arrow were training weaker pokemon, Lily was being taught how to use medicine mostly. but she would fight also. Alex and Jake were training pokemon. but most of the time they were trying to think of ways to help them defeat Darkrai. right now though kyruno suggested they take a break. Jake and the rest did, but couldn't find Alex. " ALEX" he called walking down the big hallway. he heard grunting to his left he turned his head to see a door. it was a small training center. he opened the door to see Alex running through the obstacle course. she dodged all the weapons with what looked like ease, he watched at how well she was. she ran an\d jumped up using shadow ball at an Arrow that was thrown. she skidded to a stop when she reached the end. she fell to the floor tired. Jake ran to he and helped her. " you're pushing yourself Alex, you're going to pass out soon" he said concerned, but she just stood and shook her head "i-i'm fine r-really" she stuttered. he looked at her and picked her up. she yelped. " your to worn out, I'm not having you pass out on me." he trotted down the hallway. Alex falling asleep on his back. he went in the room and set her down. put a blanket on her and walked out the room.

Luke came running down the hall to him. " Jake, I was with kyruno and... well just come" he said and ran down the hallway. Jake looked confused but ran down the hallway all the same. they ran down the hall and through a door into a room. this was the same room they first met kyruno. he stood there with scorch,lily and arrow. kyruno looked at Jake. " where is Alex" he asked. Jake looked at him. " she was training to hard so I took her to her room and she fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow" kyruno nodded and looked to the wall were there were pictures ( I forgot what they were called, so don't complain) " we ... found a way to stop Darkrai, well its Alex who does it" says scorch. Jake looked at him. " how" Jake asked. kyruno sighed and looked to him " well... they say that to defeat Darkrai breeze used a move that was later named lunar charge" Jake looked confused. "lunar charge?" he asked. kyruno nodded. " yes, breeze harnessed the power of the moon somehow and charged at Darkrai then defeating him" Jake jumped up " then that means if Alex were to learn this move we can beat him" everyone was silent though. Jake looked around confused. " what..." he asked. Luke stepped forward. " when breeze used that move... he...well... died..." Jake froze in place. " and... now that seems like the only option we have" Jake slammed his paw down " NO WE HAVE BEEN TRAINING WE CAN BEAT HIM" he shouted.

everyone flinched at his sudden anger. but they only knew to well why. " kyruno sighed " if what he says is true then even all the other pokemon fighting against him we may not win" Jake looked down and sighed. " but... I don't want to lose her.." he said. Luke was about to speak that was until Alex came running in with Sonic flying close behind her. " GUYS WE GOT A PROBLEM" she shouted. Sonic flew and landed next to her " I was scouting champion valley when I saw Darkrai leading his Army he is coming, WE MUST GO NOW" everyone was silent for a few seconds until kyruno spoke. " get all the warriors, we are setting off NOW" everyone ran out the door but Alex stopped kyruno. " is it really the only way" she whispered. " how did you know" he asked without looking at her. " I heard you all when I came running in" kyruno sighed " it seems so" Alex stepped out and looked back " we will try to fight, if we start to lose. I will do it" she turned and ran down the hallway while kyruno stood there. he sighed and went to get the warriors training outside.

time skip

at champion valley

the army of pokemon were walking to champion valley ( imagine the valley to be like the one in narnia if you seen the movie) they all stopped, they all had some sort of armor on them. Alex,Jake, Lily, Luke, and king kyruno were leading. Kyruno looked to Alex. " I suggest you say something" he whispered so only she can hear. she turned to the warriors, took a deep breath and spoke " today you all face probably the biggest battle of your lives" everyone looked at her. she kept going. " but don't be afraid when you fight. be strong, our world depends on it, so FIGHT ON" she shouted raising a fist in the air. all the other pokemon smile dnad did the same " FIGHT ON" they all shouted. but it ended when they all heard something behind us " ATTACK THEM" everyone saw Darkrai, he was not as big as he said he was. he had many dark, and ghost types. and many pokemon who were either black or grey. the army charged at Darkrai's. Alex and the rest leading. then the to armies collided. Alex ran through using Iron tail on everyone dark type she saw. Jake was right behind her using the same technique. the battle went on for a few minutes. till Luke gave a small signal to the cliffs. there was a small pidgey, it nodded and flew in a cave.

XXX

the pidgey flew threw the caves as fast as it could. it landed in front of Arrow and scorch who had been helping the flying types get ready. " Luke gave the signal" the pidgey said. Arrow nodded and turned to the flying types and dragon types and any pokemon who could fly. " ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS GO" scorch looked confused. " your no pokemon that can fly" he said. Arrow smiled as he changed to a latios. " wanna join me" he said smirking, scorch flew 10 feet in the air and hopped on Arrow. " FORWARD FLIGHT" he shouted. a giant door opened as all the flying pokemon flew behind Arrow. scorch holding on tight. they zoomed by the cliff at top speed. then the battle came into view. " ATTACK" yelled scorch. all the pokemon nodded and dive bombed Darkrai's flew to the side and over the dark types. scorch used flame thrower on every one he saw.

Arrow dodged attacks that were thrown at him. he flew up as a mandibuzz and honchcrow followed, dodging their attacks while scorch used flame burst. " lose them" shouted Arrow. " I'M TRYING" snapped scorch as he turned his head. but in that time the mandibuzz used shadow claw and slashed him off sending him down." SCORCH" Arrow tried to dive for him but the honchcrow blocked him. the mandibuzz dived to slash him, but before he could scorch began to glow. Arrow stopped as he saw what was happening. scorch changed into a charmeleon, the mandibuzz dived using shadow claw. but scorch smiled as the mandibuzz dived to him he countered with his new move dragon claw. he slashed away the mandibuzz as Arrow final managed to dive and catch scorch. " YOU EVOLVED SCORCH" Arrow shouted. scorch looked at himself and cheered " YES, now I need to be a charizard" Arrow chuckled as he dived to the battle once again. scorch jumped off with dragon claw in hand as he slashed any enemies he saw.

Arrow changed back and attacked any other enemies he saw also. they eventually found lily and battled together. they battled in a group then they met up with Alex and Jake. they all put there backs together and fought. they all battled bravely, but then something happened. the dark types started retreating. soon a luxray chased off the last one. everyone starred and waited. " WE WON" shouted a dragonite. everyone cheered and began to dance with joy. Jake lily and scorch all jumped around each other. but Alex just stood there shocked. Jake walked up to her and nudged her " Alex come on we won, we beat him" he said, Alex shook her head. " no, something is wrong, I know Darkrai would not just give up like that" she walked forward and starred. Arrow walked up " why does she seem sad..." he asked. Alex stopped and listened. her eyes closed. she heard something... something terrible. she turned and darted to everyone " RUN NOW" she screamed. everyone looked to her, but it was too late

the ground was cracking open. the almost fell in but ran back out. Jake ran to her and helped her run. Arrow grabbed them both and flew off, the cracking of the earth ended as Arrow set them down. they both fell and looked back. it was a giant hole of some sort. there was fire all around. a giant black shadow came up with piercing red eyes. the voice boomed a laugh. " YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME, WELL YOUR WRONG" Alex gasped in horror, Darkrai was huge. the size of acreus. he sent a meteor of fire down to them. " I SHALL COVER THE WORLD IN FLAMES AND START OVER NEW" he shouted making fire rain from the sky. everyone ran away trying to escape the flames that were eating away the earth. Alex saw Darkrai and growled slightly. Luke and kyruno ran to the group. " come we must find shelter" Luke shouted. Jake ran but Alex stayed in place. Luke looked to Alex " ALEX WE MUST HURRY" he shouted, Jake ran to her. " whats the point if there will be nothing left." she whispered. " but... I can stop this" Jake looked at her tears forming cause he knew what was coming. " but Alex... you won't make it" he murmured. she looked to him and smiled.

" would you rather I die with everyone else in this world, or just be me and everyone else lives on.." she whispered. Jake didn't know what to say. " Alex do you eve know how to use lunar charge" kyruno asked. Alex smiled " breeze told me to have faith, this is what he meant" Jake nuzzled her as he cried. " I love you, please don't forget that" he whispered. she smiled and nuzzled him also. " you don't forget either" he nodded, Luke grabbed his arm as they were forced to take shelter. Alex turned and ran down the path and came to the edge of the break in the earth and saw giant Darkrai. he looked to her and laughed. " YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME,YOUR JUST COMPLETING BREEZES LEGEND, YOU CAN'T BEAT ME I AM THE RULER OF DARKENESS" his voice boomed. Alex closed and opened her eyes as the glowed as bright and pale as the moon " AND I AM THE UMBREON WARRIOR, DEFENDER OF LIGHT" she leapt at Darkrai at the speed of a shooting star, she looked like one as she rammed into Darkrai " NOOOO" he screamed before a huge explosion surrounded everything. the whole world went black for a few seconds. Darkrai was gone...

_Jake and the other walked out of their hiding places and looked around. the crack in the earth was gone and in its place were flowers of all kinds _

_Jake ran to look for Alex, after a few minutes of searching they found her. _

still Normal POV

Jake ran everywhere looking for Alex. after a few minutes he found her lying on her side. he ran to her and nuzzled her " Alex... Alex please get up... please.." he murmured crying a little more. she stayed there life less. he started to cry into her chest as the others surrounded him. he raised his head and saw the full moon. it glowed brightly with the stars. he remembered howling with her. he raised his head and howled his sorrow for his love. a few seconds later another howl was heard, it was Arrow, then another and another, soon everyone was howling to respect the death of the hero. after a few minutes the howls died down. Luke stepped forward and raised a hand " Darkrai is gone forever, the pokemon world is finally at peace" everyone smiled and began to cheer.

Jake wiped away his tears. " Alex would have loved that" he murmured. everyone looked to the moon it seemed to glow brighter. but something happened. a beam of light shot from the moon like a path way. everyone gasped as a figure walked down from the beam and onto the ground. Jake was shocked. it was the umbreon warrior breeze. he walked through the crowd and to Alex. he sat next to Jake. he nudged him " you better take care of her" he said. Jake nodded unable to speak. breeze smiled warmly as he disappeared. Alex groaned and blinked her eyes. Jake gasped

she raised her head and looked around. hear look ended at Jake. he hugged her tightly as everyone around them cheered. " i'm ... alive" she murmured. Jake pulled back and smiled. " yes and I'm not letting go" he said and kissed her. she kissed back as the sun rose in the sky. the news spread quickly that Darkrai was defeated. Alex was no longer a outcast. everyone in fact loved her. the pokemon world was now at peace. for Alex the umbroen warrior, defender of light saved them all.

me: that's it this story is over. I will be righting a epilouge though so don't worry. till next time.


	15. Chapter 15 Epilouge

_after the war, peace had came and there was hardly any evil. a few months after Darkrai was destroyed _

_Jake proposed to Alex and she,of course, said yes, the wedding was held in the castle, it was amazing as tears were shed _

_after that Jake and Alex decided to stop training and fighting for a while as they built a house by the river away from town._

_after a year they built a training school in town to train pokemon to be stronger, Alex and Jake were of course the main teachers._

_lily,Arrow,Scorch, and Luke were also teachers there, and a few months after that Arrow had evolved while battling Luke, _

_they also had become a team of rescuers, who saved pokemon who were in danger, they were known as the shadow team_

_now it has been 3 years and everything is perfect, Alex was pregnant and Jake and the others could not be happier. so we _

_come to today,were 3 new eevee's will be born. _

Normal POV

A flygon flew through the sky, wings brushing against the wind. " hurry up, we need to get her parents" whined scorch sitting in the flygon known as Arrow. " were here" Arrow said landing in front of a house. scorch jumped off and knocked on the door as fast as he could. the door opened to see swift. scorch knocked his head because he was knocking so hard. swift held his head in pain. " don't forget, you have claws" he mumbled still holding his head. " WELL HURRY UP, ALEX IS IN LABOR RIGHT NOW" screamed scorch. bolto, Alex's father poked his head out. " but she is not due for another week" he said frantic. scorch just screamed louder " I KNOW NOW COME ON" he shouted running to Arrow. snow having heard what he said ran out the door also followed by bolto and swift, they hopped on Arrow as he flew off to the castle.

Jake POV

I paced back and forth in the room. I was so nervous. and scarred something might happen. just the nurse joy came out and I looked at her. " don't worry she is fine" she said as she grabbed more water and rushed back upstairs. I sat there holding my head as I freaked out even more. " JAKE" I lifted my head and saw scorch Arrow and Alex's family run up to me. " how is she" snow asked. i looked at her. " fine. she is still up there" I said closing my eyes. " I just want to be there with her" I said pacing again.

Arrow walked to me and put a paw on my shoulder. he was a lot taller since he evolved. " she will be fine, she is stronger than most of us" he said with a chuckle as I smiled. Lily came rushing down. we all looked at her and she smiled. " triplets, three kids" I felt my jaw drop. that then turned into a smile. " you can see her now" Lily whispered as she flew up the steps. we all followed and came to the door my wife was in. I felt something tap my shoulder I turned to bolto and snow

" you go ahead in first, we will give you two a few minutes" I nodded at his words as I opened the door and shut it behind me. I smiled at the sight before me. Alex lay there asleep by the fireplace. her tail curled around three pups. they girl had a lighter pelt than most eevee and golden eyes rather then brown. one of the boys was shiny and had a silver pelt. then lastly the other boy had a really dark brown pelt with eyes to match . I walked to her and sat the opposite side of the eevee. I nudged Alex slightly as her golden eyes fluttered open.

she looked into my red eyes and smiled as I nuzzled her and lay down next to her. " how are you feeling" I asked. she smiled and nuzzled back " tired, very tired" I chuckled at her response as I looked at my three children. " I thought we were having twins, not triplets" I murmured resting my head on her back to look at them. she giggled " yeah me to, but now I have a name for the girl" I smiled warmly at her. " and I have a name for the boys" I said. she smiled also. we lay in silence as we nuzzled each other. then lily scorch Arrow Luke and Alex's family all walked in.

" awww how cute are they" squealed lily as she walked and looked at them. everyone crowded around us as they kept saying how cute at how cute my kids were. I smiled at Alex. " what are there names" Luke asked. I looked at Alex letting her know she could go first. " well the girl is crisis" she then looked at me. " the shiny boy is Altari " I saw everyone smile at the names " and the darker eevee is blade" we both said, everyone cheered at the names. Alex yawned a little and I signaled everyone to leave. they all left as Alex rested her head on my paws and I put my head on hers. we both fell into a deep sleep.

Normal Pov

what they did no know is that someone was watching over them and smiling down at them. it was breeze as he sat on the clouds watching over Jake and his family. a shiny espeon walked next to him and sat down. " do you think they know yet" she asked. he chuckled and shook his head. " no, its to early yet but in time they will know that there legend is not over just yet... but they will enjoy there lives for a while" the shiny espeon smiled at him and rested her head on his shoulder. " come we must go home now" she said standing and walking off. breeze looked down one last time and smiled. he turned and disappeared.

ME: thats the end of this story, I will be making a sequel, so please R&R my story. till next time


End file.
